


I Will Always Love You

by Sevensmommy



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is a 30 word drabbles fics cause what we all need is more Riggs/Cahill in our lives lol I know I do





	I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



The first time Riggs saw her he couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. He then all but smacked himself cause what the hell was he doing looking at other women. No she was only ever going to be the doctor assigned to him but damn if she wasn’t hot as hell.


End file.
